Armored Isys
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Danielle Mcrae | melee = 95 | ranged = 105 | roles = Defender, Disabler, Steady Damage | passive = Backup Deploys a mini-turret. Damage: 15% Sentry Health: 18% Lifetime: 3.5s | difficulty = 4 | protection = 0 | damage = 6 | control = 5 | mobility = 4 }} Isys is one of four original survivors and playable characters featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Isys can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Armored Isys' main strength lies in dishing out high amount of damage in stationary situations using her sentry gun and ranged weaponry. Skills Sentry Gun (Q) (Max level 4) Construct a sentry gun using scraps and your wits; you can upgrade it to improve its functions. It fires at your enemies dealing damage. You can repair your sentry gun if it has been dealt damage. * Cooldown: 15s * Cast time: 2s Damage: 26/30/34/40% Sentry Health: 28/32/36/40% Upgrade Damage Increase: 6% Upgrade Health Increase: 4% Cogs And Springs (Skill level 2) You can upgrade your sentry gun an additional time. Additional Upgrades: 1 Rocket Sentry (Skill level 3) You get the brilliant idea of adding rockets to the sentry gun. Rockets deal damage in an area upon impact. Rocket Damage: 50% Rocket Cooldown: 6s ---- Cluster Grenade (E) (Max level 4) Throw a grenade that explodes on impact, dealing area damage, slowing movement speed and shattering into clusters. The clusters deal damage on impact and slows movement speed. * Cooldown: 13s * Cast time: 0.3s Damage: 70/80/90/100% Slowness: 35% Slow Duration: 2s Cluster Damage: 14/18/22/30% Clusters: 6 Glue Extraction (Skill level 2) The best glue Amaia can offer has been added to your cluster grenade. The clusters spread glue as they hit the ground and enemies stepping in it have their movement speed slowed. Glue Slowness: 35% Glue Duration: 5s Tech Grenade (Skill level 3) The initial explosion instantly repairs your sentry gun. Sentry Repair: 250% ---- Shock Mine ® (Max level 4) Drop a mine at your location that explodes when an enemy gets close, dealing damage and crippling enemies. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0s Damage: 50/60/70/100% Cripple Duration: 1.8/2.1/2.5/2.8s Swift Dropoff (Skill level 2) Dropping a mine increases your movement speed for a short duration. Haste: 30% Duration: 1.5s Mine Expert (Skill level 3) Recast and deploy an additional mine. Recast ---- Rocket Launcher (F) (Max level 3) Fire rockets with your launcher, dealing damage on impact and area damage to surrounding enemies. * Cooldown: 90s * Cast time: 0.3s Damage: 200/225/250% Area Damage: 50/75/100% Rockets: 4 Fire Storm (Skill level 2) Flames engulf the point of the explosion and enemies are dealt damage by the fire. Burning Damage: 40% Firestorm Duration: 6s Gallery Isys All Three.png|Isys as seen in all three forms Armored Isys.jpg|Splash art Armored Isys Isys.jpg|Isys on loading screen arisys.png|Armored Isys in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Defender Category:Disabler Category:Steady Damage